


his books and his knowings

by ayebydan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Many think Bilbo ignorant of other folk's ways but when other hobbits were gossiping and haggling prices of spoons he was reading.





	his books and his knowings

Many think Bilbo ignorant of other folk's ways but when other hobbits were gossiping and haggling prices of spoons he was reading. When the dwarves think he is ignorant he knows they are braiding reassurance and messages into their hair. Things Bilbo will never really understand. It is not a culture thing but a ....well Bilbo does not want to try and put a name to it. Hobbits are meant to have many fauntlings and yet his mother only birthed him. Only their money and privilege in society held back a wave of bile and condemnation. 

Living with the dwarves allows Bilbo to see that he should have been _cherished_. The more he listens to his new friends around the fires he understands how lucky hobbits are. To desire and then have without issue...Bilbo's stomach turns. The rest of Middle Earth have protected his people and then they have the nerve to complain over a few hard winters. As if that compares. 

Thorin takes to sitting by the hobbit, sharing his body heat and quizzing Bilbo both on his theft skills and the nature of his people. Bilbo can only do the best he can. In his nerves he misses the warm looks and then the questioning ones from Fili and Kili. 

"Hold this please?" Thorin asks one night while throwing a thread of his hair towards Bilbo. He takes it without question and puts Balin's spluttering down to the fire and his pipe. Thorin sorts his braid but then pulls Bilbo into helping while questioning him about his past and family. After a few moments Bilbo remembers his books and smiles. He nods to Balin and carries on, a wide grin on his face.


End file.
